Christmas at the Burrow
by phoenixfeather2
Summary: A little Christmas fic. I know, it's very late but I forgot to post it before!


'Harry, Harry, come on, wake up! It's Christmas!'  
  
Harry rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes a crack before wincing and squeezing them shut again, half blinded from the blaze of orange which seemed to be radiating from every surface around him. No matter how many times he woke up in Ron's bedroom he never remembered to be careful when he first opened his eyes. He lay for a moment and then decided to risk it. He opened his eyes and found it slightly easier to see. Suddenly he realised what Ron had said, of course, it was Christmas Day! Harry was unusually excited as it was not only the first year he was experiencing a real family Christmas but it was also the first one he was spending with his Godfather. When Mrs Weasley had insisited the whole family come home for Christmas she has included Harry and Hermione without a second thought and even gone as far as asking Sirius to join them, along with Remus who Sirius was staying with. Harry leapt out of bed to see Ron tearing into a stocking full of presents. He felt a warm glow towards Mrs Weasley when he realised he had one as well and pulled it from the foot of the bed to see what was in it. Various sweets, and other small presents, including some very warm looking socks spilled out and Ron and Harry looked through their gifts for a few minutes in relative silence until one of the twins (Harry wasn't sure which) banged on the door.  
  
'Come on, you two! Presents! Everyone's up!'  
  
Hary and Ron ran down the stairs to find the whole family nearly assembled in the living room looking eagarly at the large piles of presents underneath the sparkling christmas tree and fighting to get to a large plate of freshly cooked mince pies. Mrs Weasley was batting the twins and Charlie out of the way and pushed through the group to offer mince pies to Harry and the girls. Harry took one gratefully and then sat back, waiting to see what would happen next. When Percy finally stumbled into the room Mrs Weasley stood in front of the tree.  
  
'Right, please open your presents one at a time and not too much pushing. I don't want a repeat of last year. Boys!' This last exclamation was directed at Fred and Bill who were tussling over a large cushion. Bill grinned in triumph when Fred jumped at Mrs Weasley's yell and lost hold of the corner of the cushion. He sat on it quickly and looked back up at his mother innocently.  
  
Mrs Weasley stepped aside and everyone rushed forward, kneeling by the tree and opening presents. Soon the air was ringing with the sound of groans ('Aunt Victoria gave me underwear again!') and shouts of thanks across the room. Harry soon tore into his presents and couldn't believe how much he had recieved. Ron had give him a large box of Chocolate Frogs with a note saying if he got Agrippa he had to give it back, Hermione had of course, given him a book. It looked pretty interesting though, it was called 'House Quidditch Players, 984 til today'. Harry flicked it open at the index and saw not only his name, but also his fathers. He grinned and set it aside to look at when it was a bit quieter. Mr and Mrs Weasley had given him his Weasley jumper and also an old can. Harry looked questioningly at Mrs Weasley who said quietly  
  
'It's a portkey dear. If anything... well if you ever find yourself needing it just tap it with your wand and say 'activus' and you will be taken wherever you most want to be. Arthur pulled some strings at work. We want you to be safe.'  
  
Harry was shocked for a moment that anyone would give him such a thoughtful gift and then smiled his thanks at her before turning back to his other presents. Bill had given him a fez he had apparently bought back from Egypt, Charlie had given him a new pair of Quidditch gloves which Harry recognised to be made from Dragon hide. Percy had given him a book like Hermione entitiled 'Preparation for your O.W.L.S, It's Not Too Late'. Harry wasn't sure whether to be grateful or insulted by this but decided to thank Percy and think about it later. The twins had given Harry a box of new tricks they had been busy developing for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which Harry couldn't wait to look at properly. It was Ginny's gift though that really took his breath away. She had given him what looked like a hand carved wooden box. On the top was a lily with a small stag curled up around it. Harry felt any lingering doubt over telling Ginny about his parents and everything that had happened to him vanish as he looked at this little box. When he looked up he saw Ginny sitting watching him nervously. He smlied softly at her to show how much he loved it and the held each other's gaze for a few moments before looking away for fear of one of her brothers making a loud and obnoxious comment.  
  
When everyone had finished unwrapping their presents Mrs Weasley muttered a small tidying spell and the wrapping up paper and bits of ribbon vanished, leaving the room as cosy and clean as it usually was. Harry glanced up at the normal clock which was mounted on the wall next to the family clock and saw it was nearly 11am. The unwrapping had taken far longer than he had thought and Sirius and Remus were due to arrive any minute. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Mrs Weasley shouting over the babble of noise for everyone to take their presents up to their rooms. Harry started to get up when Ron pushed him back into his chair.  
  
'I'll take your presents up mate, you wait here for Remus and Sirius.'  
  
Harry smiled gratefully at Ron and sat quietly watching the others scramble around, fighting over whose's box of sweets was which and trying to force their presents from Aunt Victoria into each other's piles of gifts, just basking in the warmth of a family Christmas. The day had only just begun and it was already the best Christmas he had ever had. He was just thinking about how nice it was to feel for the first time ever that he was wanted when he was distracted by a loud bang from the kitchen followed by a loud 'bloody hell. Oh sorry, Molly'. Harry grinned and ran into the kitchen to find Sirius sprawled at Mrs Weasley's feet blushing with an amused looking Remus standing over him.  
  
'Sirius!' he exclaimed and rushed over to his godfather. Harry offered Sirius his hand and helped him up only to be pulled into a bear hug. Sirius held Harry closely and then pushed him away playfully, ruffling his already messy hair.  
  
'So, how's my favourite Godson?' he asked with a grin.  
  
'Yeah, your only Godson you mean.'  
  
'Hey, is it my fault that none of my other friends have found someone willing to reproduce with them?'  
  
Harry laughed and Remus stepped forward slightly worried about what else Sirius would say. 'Harry, it's good to see you. Merry Christmas.'  
  
Harry grinned at his ex-professor. 'Merry Christmas to you too, Remus'.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth and Mrs Weasley quickly pushed the three of them into the lounge before he could say anything else whilst muttering about having to prepare the vegetables. Harry and Remus laughed at the hurt look on Sirius' face and the two men sank into the soft sofa while Harry crawled under the tree to pull out two brightly wrapped presents. He gave them to Remus and Sirius and sat down on a chair near the tree. Remus smiled at him and said 'Harry, you really didn't have to get us anything.'  
  
Sirius shot Remus a look and then winked at Harry. 'Of course he did Moony, I would have been insulted if he hadn't.'  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and turned to his gift unwrapping it carefully while Sirius tore into the wrapping paper on his. He gasped when he found what was inside. It was a wizarding photo in a wooden frame with stars carved into it. The photo showed a younger Sirius with bright eyes and an unlined face levitating a small messy haired baby with shining green eyes who was shrieking with laughter. 'Harry, how... how did you get this?'. Harry blushed slightly.  
  
'I asked Professor Dumbledore if he knew anyone who might have a photo of us together when I was a baby and he said he had just the thing. I know it's not much but I wasn't really sure what to buy you. Professor Flitwick taught me the charm to carve the stars into the frame. You know, because of your name... the Dog Star...'  
  
Sirius turned to Harry and said softly 'it's perfect, I can't imagine a nicer present.'  
  
Harry looked momentarily suprised at his gratitude and smiled at his Godfather. They were distracted when Remus finally fought his way through the metres of ribbon Harry had used to decorate his present. He opened the box to find a small, retangular basin filled with a shimmering liquid that looked rather like molten silver. Remus blinked as if unable to believe what he was seeing. 'Harry, is this... is this what I think it is?'  
  
'Um, it's a Pensieve. I wasn't sure what to get for you and then I thought... well, I know that sometimes you... that you don't have anyone to talk to and... I don't know. I just thought maybe you could use it.'  
  
Remus looked Harry directly in the eyes. 'It's the most thoughtful present anyone has ever given me Harry. It's exactly the sort of present your mother would have thought of.'  
  
Remus was touched at the look of pure delight on Harry's face and Sirius, obviously feeling the conversation was getting far too sappy jumped up and pulled a tiny package out of his pocket. He grabbed Remus' wand and waved it at the present and it grew bigger and bigger until it was almost the same size as Harry.  
  
'Here you go, from me and Remus,' he said with a grin. Harry leapt forward and tore into the wrapping unable to contain his excitement. He threw the paper aside and ripped into the box to find... 'an old Quidditch uniform? Um, thanks.'  
  
Sirius and Remus both laughed at the utter bemusement on Harry's face as he tried to look grateful for the gift. Sirius took pity on Harry and explained.  
  
'It was your father's, Harry. There's more stuff underneath it, his old broom, some of his old school books, letters he recieved, old photos, plans we drew up for various pranks... oh, a whole lot of stuff. When you and your parents went into hiding you had to move into a far smaller house so your parents stored a lot of things in Remus' attic. We found all this up there a few weeks ago and thought you might like it.'  
  
Harry gaped at Remus and Sirius unable to say anything. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. Remus walked over to where Harry was sitting and perched on the arm of his chair. 'There's also this,' he said, as he pulled a small gold pouch out of his pocket. 'Over the summer between our sixth and seventh year James got his hands on some muggle book, I forget which one. It was about a group of children who formed some sort of club and they all wore matching bracelets to show their unity. He went out and bought a set of rings for us. This was his.'  
  
He handed the pouch to Harry who opened it and tipped a gold ring out into the palm of his hand. It had a small, glowing red stag strolling around on it. He looked up at Remus.  
  
'He got your mum to help him put a charm on them so they each show our animal form and if you look on the inside it has our names. Yours says James obviously, but we thought you should have it. Sirius and I still wear ours and we'd love it if you did too.'  
  
Harry just gaped at the two men and they sat in silence for a moment until the rest of the Weasleys came crashing into the room. Harry slipped the ring onto his middle finger and got up to push the box of his father's possessions to the side of the room. He then sat down on the sofa with Remus and Sirius and watched the Weasleys chatter and laugh. Harry found the day progressed far too quickly for his liking, he wanted it to never end. The food was delicious and he couldn't remember having more fun than the game of magical hide and seek they played in the evening. Ginny was declared the winner after she hid inside the salt shaker. When the twins who were searching shouted that she had won she climbed out of the hole in the top and waved her wand at herself until she was normal size again, albeit covered from head to toe in salt. At around midnight Mrs Weasley sent them all off to bed and Harry crawled gratefully into the bright orange duvet. He knew that when he woke up the next morning Remus and Sirius would still be there and they were playing an informal game of Quidditch. That night, for the first time in months his sleep was peaceful and entirely dreamless.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, a very quick and cheesy ending. But I wrote most of it just before Christmas and forgot about it so I thought I would finish it quickly and post it. Anyway, I apologise for the crappiness :) 


End file.
